Doctor Feel Good
by STR8BKCHICK
Summary: Letty is sick and Dom is happy to spoil her...One Shot!


_Doctor Feel Good_

**Summary: Letty's sick, and that means Dom gets to baby her.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, we won't be in today." Dom informed Vince through the phone.<p>

"What happened? What did Letty do?" Vince chuckled through the phone.

"Nothing. The boss is sick. Live her whole got-damned life never needing a motherfucker for nothing, and as soon as she spikes a fever, she turns into a baby." Dom laughed.

"That's funny. Letty? A baby?"

"Hell yea. But its coo, because she's my baby. I'm on 'Dr Dom' duty."

"Yea, I'm sure you're gonna love that. 50 dollars says whatever she has, she's gonna give you. Sick or no sick, you two can't keep your hands off each other."

"Deal." Dom confirmed, finishing up the conversation and ending the call.

Grabbing a mug of hot tea, he carried it up the stairs with some fruit and pushed their bedroom door open.

"There's my girl. How are you feeling?" he asked, sitting on the end of the bed, sitting her food on their nightstand.

"Like shit. I keep getting hot, then cold. And my fucking back is killing me." She groaned.

"I'm sorry, baby. I brought you some tea, and some fruit. You need to try to stay hydrated. You threw up a lot last night." He advised, reaching over to wipe the traces of sweat from her brow.

"Ok, I'm hot. Can you help me get untangled from these sheets?" She asked, trying to sit up. He helped her, pulling her to his chest as she sighed at the contact.

"You smell good." She smiled, happy that he had removed the covers and she was cooling down.

"Yea, missed you in the shower this morning. While you're sitting up, drink some of this tea." He said, grabbing the mug and holding it to her lips.

She put her lips to the edge and sipped slowly at the warm liquid.

"Thank you, baby. I'm still hot. Can you help me take a cool shower?" she asked with her head leaned against his chest.

"Undressing you is one of my favorite things to do. Of course I can help." He smiled, laying her back gently then trailing his hand down her chest to her stomach.

"If your fever isn't broken in a few hours, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Whatever you say, Doc." She smiled, as he pushed her top up and over her head.

"You know under different circumstances, this would be going a lot differently, right?" Dom asked, his hands paused at her waist, his large fingers dipping into her belly button.

"I'm aware." She nodded, allowing him to pull his boxer shorts from her tiny waist.

"Come on. Up you go." He sighed, lifting her from the bed and carrying her towards the bathroom. Once inside, he sat her on the toilet and turned the water on, testing its warmth before he turned back to her.

He peeled his own clothes off before scooping her back into his arms and stepping them both into the steaming shower.

"Is this temperature too hot?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Yes. Can we turn it down please?" she asked, her fingers digging gently into his naked sides.

"Better?" He asked after adjusting it and smiling when she nodded her head 'yes'.

Grabbing the soap, he lathered his hands before caressing it over her tender back, pressing his lips to hers when she pulled her head back to look into his face as his hands worked her.

"You okay?" he asked as his hands continued to her sides.

She grunted against his lips, snaking her tongue inside as he encouraged her arms above her head so he could wash her under arms and biceps.

Breaking the kiss, he turned her so her back rested against his chest, his hands traveling the length of her abdomen and under her breast.

"When I said I needed a shower to cool off, I didn't realize I'd be heating myself up." Letty groaned, her body pushing into his hands as they cupped her breast, massaging the globes within his soapy hands.

"Inevitable. I knew I'd be 'up' for the task. We're gonna play nice. I promise."

"Not sure if I appreciate that or if I'm irritated with that, but I can tell you I feel a little better now that I'm in your hands." She sighed, allowing the spray of the water to crash into her heated skin, cooling her under his actions.

"You only let me take care of you like this when you're sick. Why is that?" He asked.

"Because, it's the only time I feel helpless."

"You don't have to be helpless to let me take care of you. You just have to allow me to."

"You'd like that, I know. Ain't gonna happen. Soak this up, Toretto. I'll be right back to being up your ass in the garage in a few days. I'm never gonna be one of those needy girls that need diamonds and pearls."

"So no pearls, but maybe a diamond, one day." He ventured, causing her eyes to open as she stared blankly at the wall ahead.

"Yea, maybe one day." She followed dreamily, lost in thought of him breaching the subject of marriage.

"So you ready to get out?" he asked, kissing the space behind her ear.

"Yes. I'm turning into a prune and I need to blow my nose." She coughed.

"My poor baby." He teased, turning the water off and grabbing towels. He toweled her body off and then took her towel and used it to dry himself. He arched an eyebrow as he caught her glaring at him nakedness as she blew her nose, throwing the soiled tissue into the garbage.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not the sick one. I could be pounding you from here until Christmas, but you're sick."

"I didn't know a stipulation of sick meant I couldn't get any. Next time, I'll just say I have allergies." She smiled, allowing him to slip his t-shirt over her head as he stepped into a pair of pajama pants.

"Come here." He growled out, swooping down and hoisting her within his arms and walking her towards the bedroom. Pulling back the covers, he made sure she was comfortable before pulling away to go downstairs and get her some congestion medicine.

Before he could get away, she grabbed him, holding him down to her as she gazed into his eyes.

"I really love you, and I know you're trying to be noble here. But if you leave this room without at least messing around with me, I'll never blow you again in life." She threatened, watching as his eyes smiled in humor.

"Letty, you're sick. I don't want to make it worse."

"Your balls are gonna be sick if you think I'm kidding. You can't touch me all softly and kiss me all passionately in the shower and think you can just leave me hanging like that."

He took a moment to consider her words before looking back at her before nipping at her bottom lip.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"I have to spell it out?" she asked, eyebrow arched in indignation.

"Yes."

"But I'm sick. You can't make your sick girlfriend work this hard for some ass."

"Who said?"

"I said."

"And who are you? My boss or something?"

"You may not like my answer to that question."

"Or maybe I will."

"Or maybe you will." She agreed, her fingers caressing the sides of his face.

Dom's eyes darted between her eyes and her lips, watching as her mouth turned up into an adorable grin before he pressed his mouth to hers.

Letty pulled his body onto hers and deepened the kiss, her body shivering underneath him.

"You cold?" he asked against her, pulling back enough to look at her.

"Yes. Come warm me up." She purred, pulling him back down into her and allowing his lips to trail down her neck to her collarbone.

"You're cold, but your skin is burning up, baby." Dom whispered into her skin.

Her legs squirmed amongst his, as they became tangled together in their bed.

Dom pulled his shirt over her head, tossing it across the room as his lips fastened to her taut nipples, suckling them as his fingers danced down her stomach.

He encouraged her legs up and bent, opening her to him as he drug his lips across her skin to her other breast.

"God, just keep touching me." She moaned, his fingers teasing her center, but never dipping into her.

He smiled against her as her hips began gyrating underneath him, trying to force his fingers inside of her.

"You're so fucking sexy when you want it, Letty." His voice caressed as he pulled away from her, sitting back on his knees between her spread thighs.

"I know you're hard. Don't act like I'm the only one enjoying this." She challenged, her eyes infected with passion.

Dom smirked as he reached into his pajama pants, pulling himself out so she could see for herself.

She unconsciously licked her lips as she watched his hand move up and down the shaft twice, before he let himself go, his member bouncing in the air before situating itself against his stomach.

"Damn you're fucking gorgeous, Dominic." She groaned, her hand snaking down to her middle, inserting her own digits inside herself.

Dom's eyes glazed over as he watched her pleasure herself, the sight more erotic than any position he could twist her into.

"Keep touching yourself." He ordered, bending between her legs to nip at her inner thighs.

He heard her let out a whine as he began licking and sucking at her skin, his heartbeat increasing as her hands worked faster as her pleasure grew.

"Feel good?" he asked, and she grunted in reply, her chest heaving as her orgasm approached.

His fingers replaced hers as his mouth kept kissing her thighs, her heated flesh lined in a sheen of sweat.

"I'm so close, Dom. I need your mouth…"She gasped out as her legs began to shake, her head thrashing at the rapture.

He licked her inner thigh until he was at her center, and withdrew his fingers as his mouth came over her. His tongue pushed into her as her hips lifted violently from the bed, her orgasm crashing through her flu ravaged body.

"That's it baby. Fuckin sexy." He crooned, pulling away and rubbing the outside of her.

He grabbed each leg, underneath her knees, and pulled her to him.

He took himself in his hand and teased her opening before pressing into her, sinking as deep as he could as his hands caressed over her flat stomach.

"See how good I am at taking care of you? If you let me, I can make every day for you this good." He promised, moving within her as she pulled his body down to her heated one, locking her legs around his back.

"You make me so crazy." She whispered into his ear as he buried his head in her neck, keeping a slow and deliberate pace.

"Feeling's mutual, baby. How are you feeling?" he asked, kissing her neck as his hands went underneath her head, and into her hair.

"Full." She moaned as his hands pulled her hair, forcing her head back as he his lips went to her throat.

"Good." He replied, finally at her lips, kissing her sweetly.

He continued at the slow pace, but his thrusts became forceful and solid, pushing her into the headboard. She lifted her hand to push against it to keep her head from hitting the frame as he pushed her body to the brink.

She stiffened beneath him, his rhythm constant as she crashed over her peak, shuddering as the tingling washed over her heated skin.

Dom came right after her, a few hard thrusts, emptying himself into her convulsing core.

"I think I like you being sick." He smiled, rolling off of her to allow her air.

"I think I like me sick as well." She smiled, a cough wracking her throat as she calmed in the comfort of their room.

"You still cold or hot?" he asked.

"No. I'm just right. Feeling better already."

"That a girl." He grunted, sitting up slowly.

"Where are you going?" she asked, looking over at him.

"To get myself some medicine and to call Vince." He admitted.

"Medicine? Vince?" she wondered, looking at him in confusion.

"Yea. Medicine because my throat is starting to hurt and to call Vince to let him know I owe him 50 bucks." He smiled, standing and walking naked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>


End file.
